


Have No Fear

by kyosohmastan



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Heart-to-Heart, Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Redemption, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosohmastan/pseuds/kyosohmastan
Summary: Akito fears that no one will want to come to her wedding. Fortunetely, Shigure is there to guide her to the possible truth.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Have No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my amazing friend on instagram and twitter @shichansensei since today is her birthday and Shigure is her favorite character so here is a Shigure focus fic! My first akigure fic as well!

It wasn’t a big surprise when she said it, just a disappointment. She had grown so much into a woman entirely her own without the curse molding her. But her confidence in herself was always faltering, and he wished she could see the good in herself that was there.

“I don’t want to have wedding,” Akito clarified after he had been in a daze thinking her statement through.

He put the second draft of his manuscript which he had been revising down on his lap and turned his head to the small young woman laying against his side. “What’s brought this up? Why not?”

“I’ve been thinking about it. Why have a ceremony when most of the people we invite probably won’t come because of me? We should just sign the papers and be done with it.” She didn’t look at him as she said it, possibly too afraid of letting him down.

He had to wonder how long she’s been keeping this in. Since he proposed? Or maybe only recently? It must have been wearing her down.

“And you don’t think anyone will come because everyone holds grudges on you.” His grasp went to his papers to her limp hand on her lap. The pages fell unorganized to the floor without him giving them a single thought. He felt the need to show her that he did have empathy in spite of his snarky as usual remark. “You know if we don’t, Tohru-kun would be sad though.”

The girl had practically been her wedding planner, and she insisted on inviting everyone herself although Akito persisted on not inviting anyone she directly hurt.

“Okay. We’ll have a wedding but only she, Ayame, and Hatori will be there.”

“You’ll invite Tohru-kun but not Kyo?”

She sat up, leering at him. “No, he hates me.”

He grinned, finding her statements equally amusing and frustrating. But that was a reason he was with her, to help her on the path of change. “First of all, I think it’s customary to invite someone’s spouse too if you’re going to invite them. Second, Kyo is going to love whoever Tohru-kun loves and she loves you. But the main thing is that you’re basing all your choices off of fear again. We need to change that.”

She leaned over, holding her middle, and Shigure saw how weak she was at the moment. “I know that. But it’s still too soon. Might as well not invite them all together and spare the rejection that’s sure to come.”

“That’s no way to live. Could you imagine if I made all my choices on fear? For example, I fear your sharp tongue sometimes but I still talk to you!”

She rolled her eyes and made a point to scoot as far away from him on the couch as possible.

“So cold! I was just making a point! But I’m still with you because I adore you.” He pulled her back over by grasping her waist and sat her on his lap. She struggled for a moment until he held her shoulders, and she relented. “I care about you enough to stay by your side. So if you care about making amends that much, then you’ll invite them. Because you want to change. But you’re not giving them the go ahead to accept you if you keep them at arms length.”

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “You’re such a bitch for always being right.”

“But my advice always helps you, am I right?!” He boasted then pulled her down in a hug. “I love you. I want everyone else to love you for the new and improved you as well. But you have to let them.”

She very gradually circled her arms around his neck, and it reminded him of the way she would cling to him as a little girl. “Okay. Let’s have a wedding. But if it flops, I’m blaming you.”

“Either the outcome, it will show you tried. I believe in you.” And he’d hold her hand every step of the way with the certainty that eventually she’ll be able to make progress on her own. But until then, he would remain there just as he promised on the day of her rebirth.


End file.
